totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Xuxa
Xuxa, labelled the''' 'Stalker'''' is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Amazon. Profile Xuxa doesn't need anyone to tell her how awesome she is, 'cause she knows it! It's just too bad no one else actually agrees. Girls hate her. Boys hate her. Her parents don't even really seem to like her much. But as intelligent as she otherwise is, she seems cheerfully oblivious to the fact that no one actually likes her. She tends to get along with everyone, anyway, and gets big time crushes on boys. Boys who fear for their very lives, with the others feeling lucky they're not her target, as she tends to engage in stalkerish behavior, "knowing" the guy loves her back. So sad. Personality Xuxa is generally cheerful and happy. She believes herself to be popular and beautiful though in reality not many people like her. Despite her usual peppiness Xuxa gets sad easily, especially insults about her popularity or weight. Xuxa doesn't worry about her weight unlike Katrina. Xuxa also has a habit of annoying people without meaning to. Coverage Xuxa arrived 24th in A is for Arrival; she immediately said that even though everybody wanted to be her friends she could only choose one love and it was Frederique. She and Ophelia quickly became friends and squeed much to the annoyance of Rachel who then called Xuxa fat. Xuxa seemed a little offended but cheered up moments later and squeed with Ophelia again. Xuxa and Rachel both wanted Frederique on their team and began arguing. Before the challenge began Xuxa teamed up with Katrina to find boxes. Xuxa talks about Frederique and how she doesn't want Rachel stealing him away; Katrina decided not to take sides which Xuxa doesn't mind. Later on both Xuxa and Katrina found boxes and were returning to camp; they came across an injured Rachel (who had been hit on the head by a hammer thrown by Chris). Xuxa agreed to help Rachel if she gave up on Frederique; she refused and Xuxa said it was worth a try. Later on Katrina steals a box from Danielle. Xuxa asks if it was mean though soon accepts that it was ok. Xuxa escapes the Punishment Shack and ended up on Team Amazon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Xuxa keeps her team up at night by arguing with Rachel over Frederique. She seems hurt when Rachel calls her fat. She (and Rachel) tries to flirt with Frederique during breakfast as 'it couldn't be anymore obvious that he likes her' despite him not liking either of them. Xuxa annoys Rachel during the challenge by playing her handheld game and using the word 'shmexy'. She later admits she finds Cody cute. Xuxa later wonders why her time stopper didn't work on Izzy yet Katrina's does but shrugs it off. Team Amazon wins the challenge so Xuxa is safe from elimination. Trivia * Xuxa's name is pronounced 'Shoo-shuh', since she is named after the famous Brazilian children's show host; a running gag is some of the others being unable to pronounce her name properly. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Amazon